12:00 AM
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Noche de fiesta, noche de tener que limpiar el bar por los desastres, sin embargo, alguien tiene un importante sentimiento hacia ella. ¿Qué pasará?. Clasificación "T".


**12:00 AM:** **Bueno, aquí les traigo un pequeño proyecto, esta vez la pareja involucrada será Chunk-Luna, sé que sonará raro pero tenía ganas de probar con esta pareja imposible, palabra que lo veo así por la diferencia de edad.**

 **Para Octubre, como prometí, éste es uno de los tantos que he pensado demasiado y espero que lo disfruten junto con todos los demás que se vendrán para ese mes junto con otras series y animes, en especial con el tanto ansían ver que es el de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure con The Loud House, en donde también estará ambientado durante los sucesos del DIU.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Terminó la función, todo el bar estaba vacío, sin gente, solamente quedaron dos personas, de las cuales se conocían muy bien y terminaban de guardar los instrumentos de aquella banda. Había sido una noche pesada e intensa, llena de emoción, música y bebidas para aquella rockera y sus amigos, ya éstos se habían ido a casa, algunos con una terrible borrachera por el consumo de cerveza y algún que otro destrozo había quedado en el sitio por la emoción de la fiesta, así que debieron quedarse allí ellos dos y limpiar el lugar por órdenes del dueño, el cual se fue y les dejó las llaves para que cerraran el local.

\- Ufff, viejo, qué trabajo, estoy agotada.- Dijo Luna, quien terminó por juntar los restos de cristales, los cuales formaron con anterioridad las copas que habían bebido sus amigos y que por la pelea que hubo junto con todo el fervor desatado, ahora habían quedado regadas por el piso.

\- Y que lo digas, maldito Stuart y el imbécil de George, siempre tienen que estar haciendo el ridículo hasta en una reunión tranquila.- Se mostró Chunk bastante indignado, ¿indignado?, si por su aspecto se podía decir que aquel hombre disfrutaba bastante del caos y las peleas en los bares, pero en aquella ocasión, había estado lanzado insultos a los dos amigos que se habían metido en problemas, dejando a ambos para que pagaran, como dice el refrán, de que _"pagaran los platos rotos"._

\- ¿Estás bien, Chunk?. Te noto algo molesto.- Indago Luna, tras dejar apoyada la escoba en el interior del armario de limpieza y cerrarlo con la respectiva llave, para luego colgarla en el llavero, fue hasta su amigo, el cual se sentó en una de las mesas para darse un respiro.

\- Me estoy poniendo viejo para estas cosas, Luna, debo admitirlo.- Dijo con un tono pesimista.

\- Yo no te veo un viejo decrépito, Chunk, pero enserio, ¿te pasa algo?.- Preguntó ella, ahora con un sentimiento de preocupación por su amigo.

Por la mente del hombre solo pasaba una cosa, un sentimiento, pero qué era, ¿acaso estaba sintiendo algo por ella?. ¡Era menor, una chica de 16 años y él rondaba casi los 30 años!. Lo peor sería el escándalo que se armaría, el pobre sujeto debería afrontar una terrible persecución por parte de los medios de comunicación, la prensa lo convertiría en el blanco para dispararle todas sus críticas y la Justicia lo condenaría por corrupción de menores.

\- Nada, Luna, no pasa nada. Tú tranquila, ¿te llevo a tu casa?.- Le tranquilizó él, pero le estaba mintiendo en el fondo: No estaba tranquilo.

La castaña se sentó a su lado, mientras que Chunk trataba de no mirarla, ella se veía hermosa como siempre, esos cabellos, ese modo de ser, esa energía que nunca se le acababa. Maldecía su edad, deseaba ser ese adolescente que fue antes, anhelaba volver al Pasado y haber tenido la misma edad que Luna para estar con ella, ahora, siendo una persona de casi 30 años, estaría jugando con fuego y de aquel "incendio" no había una salida de emergencia, él se estaba internando más en las llamas y en el humo que cada vez se hacía más tóxico y pesada, llevándolo a ahogarse en sus temores.

\- Chunk, enserio, me preocupas, llevas varias noches que tocan los chicos y te veo que estás callado, no disfrutas de nada de la fiesta y ahora te noto como más enojado, ¿has tenido problemas con alguien? ¿Cómo vas con Alicia?.- Quiso saber Luna, intentando obtener respuestas.

Su amigo simplemente respiró profundo, permaneció callado, tal vez, como máximo, un minuto o dos, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa, Luna?.- Preguntó Chunk y ella asintió con la cabeza.- Alicia y yo rompimos.- Fue la respuesta sobre su relación.

\- Viejo, lo lamento mucho, ella y tú hacían buena unión. Lo lamento mucho.- Se disculpó ella.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¡¿Acaso esto es una obra, Chunk?! ¡¿Te gusta esa chica que es menor que tú?! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?!.-_ Preguntó Alicia, la hasta entonces novia del amigo de Luna, la cual estalló en rabia y le había gritado de todo al pobre hombre, quien tenía que sacarse esa "ancla" de encima suyo.

- _¡Alicia, yo te amo, pero...! Pero no puedo seguir contigo, me siento mal por lo que estoy haciendo, pero desde hace mucho que Luna y yo tenemos esta amistad y a su vez maduró, solo..._ \- Intentó el pobre hombre en convencerla, de que entrara en razón para que así terminaran de forma pacífica: Mala jugada.

\- _¡MIENTES, MIENTES, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿QUIERES TERMINAR?! ¡BIEN, PORQUE YO TERMINO CONTIGO!.-_ Gritó con todas sus fuerzas aquella pelirroja, pero antes de irse, se llevó sus cosas consigo.- _¡QUE TENGAS SUERTE CON TU NUEVA NOVIA, LA CUAL TE TERMINARÁ VISITANDO EN LA CÁRCEL!.-_ Le "deseó" y de ahí dio un portazo, haciendo temblar la sala de estar, perteneciente a la casa de Chunk, dejando al asistente de Luna con el corazón roto y en una encrucijada.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Las palabras de Alicia se habían vuelto en realidad: Chunk estaba en una encrucijada, en un callejón sin salida, entre la espada y la pared, ¿qué debía hacer en un momento como ese? ¿Qué decisión tomaría?.

\- Chunk.- Le llamó ella y de ahí vio que el sujeto estaba llorando, pero se tapaba los ojos con sus manos, no quería verse como un estúpido ante la chica que a él le gustaba, si lo veía así, con más razón sería un rechazado.- ¡Hermano, ¿qué te pasa?! Oh, ¡lo lamento, perdón si mencioné a Alicia, perdóname, no quería se disculpó ella!.

\- ¡No tiene nada que ver con Alicia, no, Luna, no es ella!.- Gritó, harto de tener que mentirle, harto de pasar esas noches con insomnio por culpa de esos sentimientos que eran como bombas arrojadas desde un avión en plena guerra mental que tenía.

Aquel grito podía originar otro, era como el estallido de varias bombas plantadas: Una reacción en cadena, un "Efecto Dominó", ¿por cuánto iba a tardar Luna en reaccionar de esa manera?.

\- ¡Entonces, ¿qué tienes?. Dímelo!.- Pidió ella, harta de tanto suspenso.

\- ¿Quieres oírlo? ¡Pero si te lo digo, me vas a odiar!.- Comenzó Chunk a hacer su jugada, a participar en ese juego de tomar decisiones, solo tenía una sola ficha, un solo Peón y era él.

\- Dilo ahora, no me voy a enojar.- Prometió la castaña, dándole su apoyo.

Tomó un respiro, pensó en algún sitio tranquilo, recordó las playas a las que solía ir con su familia cuando era pequeño, necesitaba relajarse, no podía estar tan nervioso ante ella.

\- Luna, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó.

\- Sí, como olvidarlo, tú fuiste mi primer amigo y todavía te llevo conmigo, porque jamás te dejaría solo.- Dijo ella, apoyando su mano en los hombros del hombre.

\- ¿Y sabes que siempre te he ayudado en todo?. Incluso cuando fue lo del incidente de la mala suerte con tu hermano, en donde todos te dieron la espalda y hasta te odiaron por lo que pasó.- Añadió Chunk.

\- Sí, aún maldigo a Lynn y a mí misma por lo que le hice a mi hermanito Lincoln.- En esa parte, ella se giró su cabeza, alejándose porque se sentía atacada por el Pasado y de golpe, sintió la calidez del abrazo de Chunk.-

\- Todos te habían dejado por ese incidente tan estúpido, en sí hasta yo me sentía furioso contigo, pero pensé que ya esto era suficiente, ¿era necesario seguir con esto?. Luego vino lo de Alicia pero con ella rompí, bajo gritos y odios de ella, terminamos porque tengo un maldito sentimiento que me tortura por siempre.- Alegó el hombre.

\- ¿Cuál es?.- Preguntó Luna con lágrimas en los ojos y en ese momento...¿Cuánto fue? ¿Cuánto tiempo?.

Parecía que alguien había pulsado u oprimido el botón de detener el tiempo, el Mundo se había detenido para los dos, ¿qué pasaba?, ¿estaba Chunk haciendo esa jugada que podía significar el suicidio para él? y cuando me refiero a suicidio, no me refiero al de matarse así mismo, sino de lanzarse hacia lo imposible, como saltar desde un risco hasta el otro extremo con una bicicleta o nadar en las aguas de Sudáfrica, infestadas de tiburones blancos, esos sí eran retos suicidas, pero el de Chunk entraba en aquella lista del libro.

Los latidos del corazón de ambos iban en aumento, la escena parecía lenta, ralentizada, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurría allí?. Podían pasar millones de personas delante de ellos y no lo notarían, total, la Sociedad de estos días está más concentrada en subir vídeos desde un celular que ver lo que pasa: Pero lo que ocurría con ellos dos era un antes y un después.

Luna se sonrojó, ¿hace cuándo que no lo hacía?. Lo recordó, desde la visita de Hugh a la Casa Loud y donde el pobre salió huyendo despavorido y dejando a Lincoln sin tutor.

Sus ojos, ¿la estaban engañando? ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Podía sentir los labios de su amigo, de su primer amigo y Camarada que jamás la dejaba sola, que siempre la defendía y apoyaba, ahora veía que estaba recibiendo un beso de él.

\- _"Estoy soñando, ¡no, Luna Loud, no, no estás soñando, esto es verdad! Pero..."_.- Pensó ella y en aquel momento, Chunk se despegó de los labios de la rockera.

\- Discúlpame, actué sin pensarlo, lo siento, Luna, perdó...- Rogó el sujeto, pidió perdón, estaba desesperado, sabía bien que podía caerle encima todo el peso de la ley por su error.-

Podía esperar cualquier cosa, la reacción de la castaña no era de tardar, sin embargo, cuando pensó que recibiría un golpe, una patada o hasta un aviso de que se le alejara, ella le tendió su mano, viendo que se había arrodillado en el piso.

\- ¿Luna?.- Preguntó Chunk.

\- Me besaste, jejeje.- Río ella.

\- ¿Perdón?.- Preguntó de nuevo su amigo.

\- Me besaste, ¿no es así?. ¿Por eso habías roto con Alicia?. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.- Fue la respuesta-pregunta de la castaña, cosa que dejó más confundido al hombre, el cual tomó asiento.

\- Creí que me ibas a golpear por lo que te hice, la edad mía y la tuya...- Iba a decirle, a explicarle todo lo ocurrido, pero ella se lanzó encima suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza, sonrojada.

\- ¿Sabes?: Una amiga me dijo que con el amor no existen barreras por la edad, procedencia y demás, al carajo con eso, sabía que debajo de esa musculatura tuya, se hallaba un hombre tierno, caballero y gentil que estaba enamorado de mí. No estoy enojada, Chunk, estoy feliz, muy feliz y sí, mi corazón late cuando estoy contigo.- Alegó ella, dando justo en el blanco: Chunk había ganado la partida, era victorioso, tenía su Corona de Laureles y era ovacionado como los Césares durante el Imperio.

Él no dijo nada más, estaba en paz, se sentía libre, como una pluma, libre de aquella carga que ahora yacía en el fondo del mar del dolor, sonrió y en ese momento, la rockera saltó encima suyo y volvió a besarlo, abrazando a Chunk por el cuello y él por la cintura de la cintura, uniéndose en un tierno y dulce beso, donde solo estaban ellos dos en aquel bar.

Pronto, el reloj marcó las 12:00 AM, Medianoche: Un nuevo día y un romance que había comenzado durante esa noche de fiesta y alcohol.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ok, voy a serles sinceros y es que tenía ganas de hacer un proyecto de este tipo, ¿qué tiene de malo?, en mi familia siempre decimos que los que más tiempo llevan juntos como amigos, en el Futuro tendrán sorpresas y hasta llegan a ser novios/pareja de casados.**

 **Disculpen si lo último sonó medio agresivo, no estoy enojado ni nada, solo pensativo. Me gustaría que me digan qué tal estuvo este fic y si puedo, para los primeros días de Octubre, lanzaré otro proyecto que tengo ya preparado, son muchos, pero éste va dedicado para Cianuro de Potasio y es un Lincoln-Luna llamado _"Te amo"._**

 **Considero este One-Shot _"12:00 AM"_ como un AU/What If. Además de que siempre veía a Chunk y Luna como una pareja, desde mi punto de vista...Perdón, ellos, como amigos y compañeros, pensaba que podría convertirlos en pareja (pero en otras Dimensiones/Universos), ya que con ella, sigo haciendo fics de ella con Lincoln para hacerla una pareja fuerte, junto con Lynn, Luan y Lucy.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, esperaré sus opiniones y reviews.**

 **Cuídense y buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


End file.
